justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan B.
Jonathan B, also known as Jon, labeled The Ultimate Schemer, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. Jonathan returned to compete again in Season 3. This marks the first time that a winner of a previous season competes again. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Jonathan has a very confident start into the competition, having the second confessional. He says that he can win because he has the athletic and social aspects of the game. He also sayd that he wants Brad gone because of his over socialability. During the Werewolf challenge Jonathan gets a Villager card as well as a character card for The College Student. However, Jonathan is killed first by the werewolves and later has a confessional in which he says that the reason he was out first was because he was intimidating. During the crystal challenge Jonathan was in the front of the pack, passing Yacob, and later ran out 6th, however he dropped his crystal and ran back in to find it. Jonathan later came in 3rd to last, as Yacob gave him an extra crystal that he found. Because of this Jonathan was granted the Twist Card that gave him the power to take either Julian or Elias off of the chopping block and put anyone up in their place. Jonathan gathered the group and decided to make it fair, however Michaela went to Jonathan and told him of Yacobs Idol-less powers. At the elimination station Jonathan took Julian off and put Yacob up. Jonathan had a confessional in which he said he didn't know Yacob couldn't use his idol and if he gets voted off the idol goes back into hiding. Jonathan's vote is not seen. "Gonna Be Some Drama" Jonathan starts off the episode with a confessional stating that he "accidently" eliminated Yacob, because he was under the impression that Yacob would have to use the idol, which would have caused the elimination Elias. Jonathan was placed on the Fiery Flamingos and is proud of it. Jonathan later states that he is not threaten by people with experience, nor should anyone else, however this was as long as the teams weren't merged. Jonathan was the first person to hear the music that they were given to dance to. Jonathan helped the Flamingos win the dancing challenge, but later stated that their final score of 31/40 was just barely above a C. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Jonathan was chosen to compete in the first Battle Royale of the season. Jonathan trailed behind Julia when untieing the bags but quickly caught up when it came time to assemble the puzzle. However, half way through the challenge Jonathan began to trail again, so much that he could not catch up costing his team the win. Jonathan later admitted that he had no idea what he was trying to spell or assemble. Jonathan's weight of losing for his team was lifted when Schyler refused to share the note that she had gotten from Kyle. At the elimination station Jonathan was singled out by Kyle as the one who sent his team to the elimination in the first place. Jonathan wound up in the bottom three but was ultimately declared safe with surprisingly no votes against. Jonathan was shocked when Schyler revealed her immune status and sent Manny home. "The One Headphone Wonder" During this episode Jonathan was placed on team Super Villains under the name, The Master of Disaster. During the judging of the names Jonathan's name rung out amonst the rest as creative, witty and fitting. Later Jonathan competed in the grudge match and was pitted against Julian. Jonathan won his first match but lost in the most intense match, attempting to carry Julian to the goal. Post challenge Jonathan confronted Bridget about her K-Idol, admitting that she had one, meaning that the only people who would be eligable to vote for would be Julia, Schyler and Jonathan. At the elimination station Jonathan was in the bottom two against Schyler but survived. "A Miracle" During this episode Jonathan again competed in a Battle Royale, against Emily. Jonathan struggled to keep up with Emily, falling into dead ends most of the time. Post challenge Jonathan stated that it would be a miracle if he managed to survive another elimination, having been at his third elimination in a row. Jonathan was told by word of Julian that the girls were going to vote him off, leading Jonathan to plead for Julian's K-Idol. At the elimination station Jonathan played a K-Idol saving himself from the fears of elimination. "Make An Upset" During this episode Jonathan witnessed the return of Brad and Schyler, little to his concern. Jonathan later sprinted ahead, faster than any of his competitiors to retrieve blocks in the rain. Jonathan later helped assemble the block puzzle and encouraged suggestions from hiis fellow team mates. Jonathan finally figured out the phrase, "You Are Safe" after Michaela figured out the final word might be 'safe'. Jonathan promptly highfived everyone for their efforts. Jonathan was later asked about Brad's return and entrance to the Fiery Flamingos, to which he replied that it was nice. While everyone was searching for K-Idols Jonathan pointed out that since the idols were replaced with the crystals, he saw one of the Coyotees tossing it around, thus causing it to be lost. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Jonathan was relocated, like the rest of the contestants, due to the weather. Jonathan participated in the eating competitions. He finished first during the saltine challenge and continued eating when his team mate Julian could not finish his portion. Jonathan pushed Brad to swallow his crackers as they were in order to beat Zach and was perplexed when they lost that part of the challenge. During the lemon shot challenge Jonathan thought the shots were horribly sour. During the cinnamon challenge Jonathan finished aiding his team to the win. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this episode Jonathan aided in cooking the dishes for the judges. His main focus, after realizing that there were little to no utensils, was to create a mushroom fruit salad. This turned out to be a huge flop as the mushrooms were raw and the fruit was poorly cut and diced. At the elimination station Jonathan was the only person who did not have a vote placed for him but because Julian played his K-Idol before hand he wound up in the bottom three but was declared safe. Jonathan voted for Brad, much to Brad's surprise and Jonathan's dismay after it was revealed. "The Plan Named Bradley" Jonathan was introduced to the merge along with the 7 other contestants. During the Twist Challenge Jonathan struck out early and cheered Brad and Zach on, ultimately they lost. During the invulnerability challenge Jonathan lasted past the first three drops but dropped fourth from the challenge. Post challegne Jonathan was debating on eliminating either Schyler or Lauren, and helped point out the flaw in Brad's Twist Card knowledge. At the elimination station Jonathan did not receive any votes originally, but when Brad and Lauren received temporary immunity Jonathan and Schyler recieved 3 votes each, tieing them as well. Jonathan's votes were quickly negated as a solution was reached. Jonathan was beyond shocked and horrified when Julian had picked the unlucky elimination spoon that almost sent him home. "Strictly Business" During this episode Jonathan had a confessional in which he stated that as the final 6 had suddenly arrived Jonathan had to decide who was most valuable to him in the game. He was also concerned that he had to try to find a way to avoid a tie because, according to Kyle, those were now going to result in double eliminations. During the challenge Jonathan chose the yellow blocks to create a structure out of. Jonathan constantly tried to eliminate the girls, Emily and Julia and once they were eliminated aimed to get rid of Schyler. Jonathan made it to the final leg of the challenge but lost by a hair when Schyler knocked down his last block. Post challenge Jonathan was approached by Julia and Emily when they tried to swing his vote to eliminate Julian. During the elimination station Jonthan's vote is not seen but he is declared safe before the bottom three. "So Much Blood On My Hands" During this episode Jonathan competes in his second Battle Royale as an individual and gets to the final three of the challenge, losing to Julian and Julia. Post challenge Jonathan admitted that he was playing both sides and was in two separated alliances, one with Julian and Zach and the other with Schyler and Julia, making himself the swing vote in the scenario. Jonathan said that Julia wanted to eliminate Schyler but was interrupted when Julia barged into the confessional stating that she wanted to vote off Zach, to which Jonathan and Schyler agreed. Jonathan blatantly lied to Zach when he asked who they were voting for. At the elimination station Jonathan was declared safe in the bottom three and was extremely shocked when Schyler and Zach were both eliminated. Jonathan later stated that Schyler's elimination was his fault as was Zach's so he had "so much blood on his hands". "Deja Doom" During this episode Jonathan is a bit unnerved due to the final five elimination station. At the challenge Jonathan struggled to get the order of the challenges correct, leaving either him or Julian to be eliminated, due to Julia winning immunity. Post challenge Jonathan receives a kind hug from Julian and her states that he hopes the finally involes something physical because he would win if that were the case. At the elimination consultation Jonathan outs himself as an ultimate schemer and the reason so many of the consultants were eliminated was because of him. Jonathan ultimately won a Twist Card due to getting 4 votes to win and later in the finale challenge, used it to bypass listing the eliminated contestants in order, thus granting Jonathan the win. He accepted the prize money and was given a round of applause. Trivia *Jonathan is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Jonathan is the first contestant in JARS to receive a Twist Card. *Jonathan is the only contestant to be awarded 2 Twist Cards in 1 season. **Coincidently they were given in the first and last episode of Season 2. *Jonathan has the most amount of quoted episode titles: **"A Miracle", episode 4. **"Strictly Business", episode 10. **"So Much Blood On My Hands", episode 11. *Jonathan is directly of indirectly responsible for the most amount of eliminations in season 2, being 7. **He had a role in the eliminations of: Yacob, Bridget, Lauren, Emily, Zach, Schyler's second elimination, and Julian's eliminations. **Yacob, Bridget and Julian's eliminations were the only eliminations which were directly caused by Jonathan. *Jonathan has the most amount of confessionals throughout season 2, with a total of 16. **Jonathan sets a record for the total amount of confessionals out of any contestant. *Jonathan is the first winner to compete for a second time, he is also one of the only males to compete in back-to-back seasons. **The others being Yacob, Brad and Elias.